


Perverse

by orphan_account



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q's mind is a dirty, nasty and wonderful place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perverse

After going through Uni as a teen, Q took pride In not being a mindless sex-crazed animal like the rest of his classmates seemed to be. Sex was never his main interest and usually in times of need he preferred to deal with it alone.

That in no way meant he was an innocent virgin flower. Not with a genius, curiosity driven mind like his. He experimented briefly but thoroughly until he got bored. Computers, and technology in general, were a much better outlet for his frustration.

He had never felt overwhelming, blinding desire. A kind of all-encompassing want that slowed the brain work and increased blood flow. This might be the reason why he was so completely unprepared for the encounter with 007, in his defence he managed to remain professional and even witty during the short conversation.

It did not stop him from graciously and unhurriedly going to the nearest bathroom, unzipping his trousers and wanking furiously in the first available stall. Bond exuded an air of dominance, power and self-control that none of his previous partners had possessed. Apparently, danger and sarcasm were great aphrodisiacs, at least in his case.

From that day on, he could not resist the random thoughts and images his brain insisted on  providing. His work performance did not suffer but each day he wondered if there might be a chance of making some of his fantasies come true. 007 was a damn flirt and he seemed to enjoy being as irritating as possible.

But would he want to stuff Q’s mouth with his dick? Would he grip  Q’s hair with one hand to control the moves? Would he slap his cock all over Q’s face?

It was maddening. He is Bond’s Quartermaster for fuck’s sake, he could not go on like this.

Giving up, Q sat back in his chair, closed his eyes and let his mind drift into a fantasy

~

‘You think I’m blind Q? Too old to see exactly what you want?’  Bond seemed to be amused, a bit exasperated even, as he was slowly walking toward his prey. ‘I wanted to torture you just a little bit longer, it’s a shame really, but the young are ever so impatient’. The agent’s smile was dangerous as he was now finally standing right in front of Q and brought his hand up to stroke across the younger man’s lower lip. Q’s heart was beating like crazy, he felt trapped and wonderful at the same time, he wanted to moan and beg for anything at all that Bond would be willing to give.

‘My precious Quartermaster, you think you know everything about me.’ 007 was now whispering, his lips brushing against Q’s jaw. ‘But did you know that I fuck women for fun or for a mission but men… when I take a man to my bed it is to conquer, to control, to take delight in his willing submission to my will.’ Bond took a step back to look Q in the eye as he went on. ‘Would you like me to punish you for your lack of self-control?’ He was now gently stroking his partner’s cheek.

‘007, did you not just mere moments ago claim to know my desires?’ Q seemed to have shaken off his shock, his smile was mockingly innocent as he continued. ‘Memory is the first to go you know, when you get older…’ The hand left his cheek and rapidly returned to deliver a harsh slap. Q sucked in a sudden breath ‘That’s more like it, James’. His voice was rough and he licked his lips in anticipation. ‘May I have another?’ Bond’s hand moved to his throat and lightly squeezed. ‘Oh, I’m well aware where you want me to hit you, now, follow me.’ He let go and started leading the way to his bed. ‘You will call me Sir for the rest of the evening, get naked if you understand.’ He looked expectantly and waited. Q promptly undressed, even with slightly shaky hands.

‘I don’t care for safewords, you tell me to stop and I will, if your mouth’s occupied as I expect it’ll shortly be, you will slap my leg to signal distress. Nod if you agree.’ Q confirmed and stood naked waiting for further commands.

‘Good, now lay down on your front, and we will proceed.’ 007 watched him intently as he settled in the ordered position. Q’s ass now presented a very tempting target, Bond did not resist. The first slap made the genius gasp in surprise, then Q giggled, took the pillow under his head and laid down on it to make his ass cheeks even more exposed. He got a much harder slap for his efforts and sighed contentedly.

‘Really, Quartermaster, acting without orders already? Spread your legs and we’ll see about that’ 007 accompanied his words with hard slaps that made Q’s ass turn a lovely red, more intense with each hit. Once the other man’s legs were apart Bond stopped and reached into the bedside table drawer. Curious as he was, Q turned to look and saw a dark wooden hairbrush in the agent’s hand. He shivered with expectation and spread his thighs as far as they would go. Soon he felt the cool surface brush his inner thigh in a slow caress. When it left he held his breath and waited. Bond did not disappoint and brought the instrument down with the same force as earlier his hand, the hairbrush left a red rectangular mark that looked even more heated against Q’s pale skin.

The genius moaned with pain and arousal, waiting eagerly for more. Bond delivered ten slaps to each thigh, making sure the colour would not fade too fast. Q as well was looking forward to admiring it later by himself.

The stinging pain was intense but it only increased Q’s excitement. He wanted, more than ever to please 007. ‘Sir, my I do anything for you?’ He asked, turning his head to look at Bond, so the man would clearly see the desire in his eyes.

‘Would you crawl for me?’ 007 asked looking straight into Q’s eyes. ‘I’m going to sit on the verge of the armchair and hook my legs over the sides, will you crawl to me and lick me? Are you willing to serve like that? To suck my cock and lick my balls and ass until I’m done? I’d hold your ridiculous hair, Q, I’d rub your face over my balls, tell you to kiss my asshole, make your face messy with your own spit and then my come.’ Bond was sitting in the chair now, just like he described and Q was mad with lust and ready to obey.

~

A sharp knock at the office door cut unpleasantly into his thoughts. Q shook his head, took a few deep breaths and responded. ‘Come in, please.’

The door opened, 007 closed it and walked up to Q’s desk. He carefully looked over the Quartermaster’s body, stopping at the poorly concealed erection and then going on to the rather  flushed face. He put his hands flat on the desktop and leaned toward Q. The younger man swallowed in nervous anticipation.


End file.
